ciarans_storysfandomcom-20200213-history
Main Timeline (U-544)
A long timeline of events in the Ciaran Universe, its devided into many era's. Infinite Era (3800000000000 BC- 1978) 380000000000 BC: Life appears on Jit 380000000000 BC: Life appears on Minf 380000000000 BC: Infinity Order is founded 3800000000 BC: Life appears on Earth 100000 BC: Jith Empire founded 101 BC: Jith Empire wars Infinite order 100 BC: Fall of Infinite Order as Jith wins war, Malgus is born on unknown world Pre-Federation Era (2000-2674) 2000: First Augment done 2001: 1000 Augs in world 2002: Human Civil War begins 2019: End of war 2021: Russia turns back into Soviet Union 2022: Great Strife 2022: Russia and China and N. Korea become best friends. 2023: All three countrys invade Middle East to make Australia, Britain, and the USA like them more, it works. 2025: N.Korea trys to invade New Zealand, succeds and piss's of Australia who tell them to duck of. 2026: Australia reached the point they had enoth and attacks N.Korea, USA and Britain are not impressed. 2026: N.Korea takes over all of Korea and invades Australia. 2029: Korea takes over Australia. 2029: Russia attacks Britain, takes over Ireland. Many other European nations attack Russia to retaliate, including Portrugal and France and Spain. 2030: Germany attacks France, the French surrender as the Germans had super over powered laser guns all of a sudden, France falls. 2030: Greece and Italy attack Germany, Germany takes over both, Russia moves troops into central Europe. 2031: Russia nukes Wales. England and Scotland attack Russia with there Navy and take over part of Western Russia. 2032: Russia drives Britain out, China invades Poland and Italy. 2033: China invades Brazil and takes over, N.Korea threatens USA with "Mega ultra doom boom nukes" 2034: Korea uses said nukes on Washinton, Washinton ceases to exist. 2035: USA invades Korea, loses miserably and Korea invades Texas and takes over and expands into Cicinati. 2036: Combined might of all the nations conqoured attack USA and take over. 2036: Every nations declares war and picks sides, WW3 had begun. 2045: Britain liberates USA 2058: WW3 ends as Britian and USA take over Russia and Korea and Germany and China surrender as a result. 2658: UK and USA sign agreement to focus on space 2664: Base in made on the Moon, very close to where Apollo 11 landed. 2664: Petition to rename Earth to Terra fails. 2674: Terran Federation Founded, named after a failed petition The Old Federation Era (2674-6700) 2674: Base made on Pluto 2676: First military starships 2680: Vossk Empire invades Earth , fails very barely, First contact 2681: Vossk attack again, Biggining of the Terran Vossk war 2687: All nations of Earth jion the Federation 2690: Lord Nile born on unknown world 2724: Mankind discovers the Grey Helleny Era (6700-7500) 6700: 7180: Katherine Peln born on Earth 7182: Ciaran Donlo Born on Eden Prime 7195: Jaina Donlo born on Tarson 7214: Katie and Ciaran dies 7216: End of the Terran-Vossk War, Rise of The Terran Empire Dark Era (7500-8200) Gloriana Era (8300-9000) Category:Everything